The Other Romance
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: What if Hawkeye & Uncas had a sister—a beautiful American Indian girl named Natalia? And what if Major Duncan Heyward fell for her? Would the entire story of The Last Of The Mohicans be different? Please Read & Review!
1. The Introduction

_Summary: What if Hawkeye had a sister—a pretty American Indian girl named Natalia? And what if Major Duncan Heyward fell for her? Would the entire story of The Last Of The Mohicans be different?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The "Other" Romance<strong>_

As Cora, Alice and Heyward walked across the big, falling waterfall with Hawkeye, Uncas, Chingachook and Chingachook, Uncas and Hawkeye's sister, Natalia. Hawkeye, Uncas and Chingachook were escorting Heyward and the others to Fort Henry.

"Scout I'd like to thank you for your help." Heyward said as he was walking behind Hawkeye.

Hawkeye stopped and turned around and looked Heyward up and down with a brief smirk.

"I ain't your scout." Hawkeye said coldly. "My name is Hawkeye, this here is my brother, Uncas, my father Chingachook and my sister, Natalia."

Heyward took a glance at Natalia up and down. Natalia was a slim, American Indian girl who looked to be in her late twenties, with long, black hair that fell down on her back. She was extremely pretty and strongly resembled a younger version of the actress, Tonantzin Carmelo who played in the TNT miniseries, Into The West.

"Well pardon me," Heyward said sarcastically, "I thought you were a scout, all our scouts are in the militia."

Hawkeye looked at Heyward with cold eyes.

"Well, I ain't no damn scout," Hawkeye snapped, "and I sure ain't in no damn militia, not me, not Uncas, not Natalia and not Chinchgachook."

Hawkeye walked away, with Heyward looking at Hawkeye with cold eyes. Natalia looked at Heyward with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, we ain't in no damn militia—MAJOR." Natalia said before walking away.

As they all continued walking, Heyward looked at Natalia with cold eyes.

"I HEARD him the first time miss, without your repeating." Heyward snapped at her.

Natalia stopped and looked at him with a smart-ass smirk that only made Heyward angrier.

"I just assumed with you, it needed repeating." Natalia retorted back.

Heyward frowned at her and shook his head, he stared her up and down with almost a disgusted look.

"What do you MEAN with me, it needed repeating?" Heyward asked angrily. "You don't KNOW me, so you are in NO position to assume—"

"I assume whatever I want." Natalia snapped. "We're leading YOU all, not the other way around—remember?"

Heyward's eyes widened with a bit of shock that this—this woman was actually going word for word with him. No woman had ever done that with him before, so who did this woman think she was?

"SO WHAT!" Heyward yelled. "That still makes you in no position to—"

"Oh hush it Major!" Natalia yelled with a slight smirk. "Is it really that you hate people self-assuming about you, or is it that you just hate a woman showing you up?"

Heyward looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a look of total anger. Little did Heyward know that Hawkeye was standing a few feet away looking at the two in their fiery argument and was smirking. He shook his head and walked over to them and stepped in between the two.

"Alright, enough!" Hawkeye said strongly. "Both of you stop. Natalia, leave the Major alone."

Hawkeye looked at Heyward up and down with an eyebrow raised.

"You can spend time sizing him up later." Hawkeye added. "Right now we have to keep moving."

Hawkeye grabbed Natalia's arm and led her away and Heyward looked at Hawkeye with coldness.

"She was NOT sizing me up!" Heyward snapped angrily.

Natalia and Hawkeye ignored him as they kept walking beside Chingachook and Uncas. Heyward looked at Cora with an agitated frown.

"WELL, do you believe that—that—woman?" Heyward asked Cora, disbelief in his voice.

Cora briefly looked at Heyward and frowned slightly and sighed.

"Lets just keep moving, Duncan." Cora said before moving around him to continue to walk.

* * *

><p>It was late in the day when Hawkeye and the others had reached Cameron's cabin—a cabin that had been completely burned out and destroyed, with the bodies of the Camerons' dead inside.<p>

"It's a war party." Hawkeye whispered to Uncas as he kneeled down beside Uncas and Chingachook, a few feet from the house.

Uncas looked at Hawkeye briefly then stood back up.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." Uncas said.

As Uncas, Natalia, Hawkeye and Chingachook walked away, Heyward walked over to Natalia and looked at her with a frown.

"Wait, where are you all going?" Heyward asked. "Aren't you going to give those people a proper burial?"

Natalia looked at him with a angry frown and scoffed.

"Because—MAJOR, they are to stay as they lay. You don't understand it, tough." Natalia snapped, with the emotion of seeing her friends—The Camerons' dead.

Natalia turned and walked away.

"You know, you and your—GROUP must be THE most cold hearted bloody humans I've ever met!" Heyward snapped. "How DARE you leave these people here dead!"

Natalia turned and looked at Heyward with complete anger.

"You know you are GETTING on my last nerve Major and I think soon you and I are going to have a real fight." Natalia snapped angrily.

Major Heyward scoffed and raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"Oh really, well I can guarantee—"

"ENOUGH!" Hawkeye yelled, interrupting Heyward and stepping in between Heyward and Natalia. Hawkeye looked at Natalia and then at Heyward and shook his head as both Heyward and Natalia looked at each other with anger.

"You two," Hawkeye said almost with annoyance. "You two are starting to remind me of an old married couple. QUIT the arguing. Major, we have to let them stay as they lay. If we move them, the Huron war party that are tracking us will know we've moved them and will know we came this way. Those people aren't strangers and they stay as they lay."

Hawkeye looked at Natalia.

"Let's go Natalia.." Hawkeye said as he grabbed Natalia's hand and lead her away.

Natalia rolled her eyes at Heyward before walking away.

Cora walked up to where Heyward was and stared at him for a minute or two.

"Calm down, Duncan." Cora said lightly.

Heyward briefly looked at Cora and rolled his eyes in anger and continued walking with Hawkeye, Uncas and the others.

It was night time when Hawkeye, Cora, Uncas, Natalia, Chingachook and Alice and Heyward reached a wooded area where there was an Indian burial. Cora and Hawkeye were sitting behind a log on one side of the woods, while Alice and Uncas were sitting behind a tree a few feet away, with Chingachook sitting behind a tree a few feet away and Natalia and Heyward were sitting near a tree a few feet away as well. They decided to rest a bit before going any further. They didn't have that far left to go anyway. Heyward was watching as Natalia was loading bullets into a gun.

"How did you know those people?" Heyward asked.

Natalia didn't answer right away as she was loading bullets into a gun.

"They were close friends of ours. We loved them, I loved them." Natalia finally answered. "I can't believe they're gone."

Natalia looked down and quickly wiped light tears away.

"That property they were on," Natalia continued. "That's the only property that was available to them, poor people and now they're gone."

Heyward stared at her and for a brief moment, he felt some sympathy for her.

"I'm sorry." Heyward managed to choke out in a somewhat low voice.

Natalia looked at him as she put her loaded gun down on the ground beside her. She nodded slightly.

"There's a monument in the sky for them now, that's what my ancestors taught me." Natalia said as shed turned on her side and lied down on the ground a few feet from him.

"I'm sorry about earlier as well." Heyward said lightly.

"Its fine Major, I'd expect that from you." Natalia said bluntly.

Heyward raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her with anger.

"And just what does THAT mean?" Heyward snapped.

Natalia laughed.

"See, it shows you have no sense of humor," Natalia said with a smile, "nor can you take a joke."

Heyward looked down and scoffed with a brief faint smile.

"I didn't find humor in it, miss." Heyward said lightly.

"Natalia," Natalia said, "none of that miss stuff."

Heyward nodded hesitantly.

"Natalia then." Heyward said almost warmly.

Heyward looked at her bare, brown skinned arms and saw they were shivering from the chill of the cool night air, her smooth, soft looking brown skin, Heyward thought in his mind. He took off his red long sleeved red and gold jacket and wrapped it around her arms. She sat up and looked at him with a confused look.

He shrugged.

"I thought you might be cold," Heyward said in a slightly low voice. "Your arms were shivering."

Natalia smiled and reached down and touched his hand and held it for a few seconds. Heyward looked down at her hands on his and blinked repeatedly. His face turned a bright blush of red.

"Thanks, better get some rest for a little bit, Major." Natalia said as she lied back down. "We'll have to get up shortly to get back moving again."

Heyward watched her as she lied down still and silent on the ground. He frowned slightly. There was still so much about this young girl that he didn't understand, but the same also went for her brothers Hawkeye, Uncas and her father, Chingachook. Duncan knew nothing of their culture, nor did he truly understand it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme Song: "The Kiss" ~ Last Of The Mohicans {film version}<strong>_

It was only a couple of hours of sleep that they were able to get before they were up again and on their way to Fort Henry. As they were walking through the deep forested woods, Hawkeye was being observant, especially of the new talkative nature that both Major Heyward and Natalia had now seemed to have been sharing.

"So then that's when my father Chingachook looked the tunka straight on and shot him dead with the bow and arrow." Natalia was telling Heyward as they were walking.

Heyward looked at her with surprise and gasped lightly.

"Wow, that must have been quite exciting." Heyward replied with a brief smile.

Natalia looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I can show you how to do it sometime." Natalia said with a smile.

Heyward looked at her and laughed briefly.

"Oh I don't know, Natalia." Heyward said modestly. "I don't know anything about—hunting buffalo."

Natalia stopped in front of Duncan and took both his hands into hers and held them. Heyward couldn't explain it, but it was something about her touch that just sent electricity racing through his veins in a way that was almost indescribable, maybe it was attraction he was feeling, he wasn't sure. He looked down at his hands that were in hers and scoffed with a faint smile of slight nervousness, a nervousness he had never had in front of a woman before.

"No, not buffalo, Tunka." Natalia said softly, while staring at him.

Heyward nodded once with an eyebrow raised.

"Tunka," Heyward repeated as if trying to decipher the real meaning of the word aloud.

Natalia smiled and softly and briefly touched the side of Heyward's face warmly.

"Exactly right." Natalia said softly before dropping his hands and walking away.

Heyward stared at her as she walked away and had an expression as if he had just been touched by an angel—although, with Heyward being Heyward, he tried his best to hide it. However Hawkeye, who had been watching the entire interaction the two just had, shook his head and smiled. Hawkeye knew what was going on there. There were a thousand words of meaning set in that small interaction that Natalia and Heyward had just shared.

When they arrived at the fort, they went off to see Colonel Munro, which didn't entirely go well with Hawkeye, Uncas and Chingachook, seeing as how Colonel Munro didn't care that there was a war party going on and that the Huron was going to be attacking up and down the frontier against families of those fighting at the fort. Well this discussion between Munro and Hawkeye, Natalia, Uncas, Chingachook and the other fighters didn't go so well:

"And how am I to know it wasn't a raid by thieves?" Munro snapped strongly.

"The cabin was attacked by a war party fighting with the French." Hawkeye replied. "They're sweeping south along the frontier attacking farms and Mohawk villages, all the men are stuck here."

_"_I need proof more convincing than this man's opinion before I weaken the fort's defenses by releasing the militia." Munro snapped coldly.

"Chingachgook had the same opinion about the raid; taken together that's gospel. Your fort will stand or fall depending on Webb's reinforcements, not the presence of the Colonials." Jack Winthrop, a soldier fighting replied.

"I judge military matters here, not you." Munro yelled.

"Your judgment is not more important than their right and their agreement with Webb to defend their farms and families." Hawkeye snapped. "Major Hayward was there, he was at John Cameron's, he saw what it was."

"What exactly DID you see, Major?" Munro asked Heyward.

Heyward looked at the doorway of the cabin like room they were in, and saw Cora standing there, listening quietly. He then looked over at Natalia, he looked into her warm, soft, sparkling, beautiful brown eyes and for some reason unbeknown to him, he just had a complete sense of of detachment from the answer he was going to respond with. He stared at Natalia for a couple of moments before responding.

"I saw—a massacre of a family slaughtered—attacked," Heyward said while staring at Natalia.

Heyward then looked at Munro briefly before looking at Hawkeye.

"It was indeed a war party, sir." Heyward said. "Nathaniel here is right."

Hawkeye looked at Heyward with complete shock. This man—this major just actually told the truth? That was something Hawkeye was not expecting. Natalia looked at Heyward and smirked, while Munro looked at Heyward with an eyebrow raised, wondering if he was being truthful.

"Alright Major, if you say that was the way of it." Munro said cautiously.

Heyward glanced at Munro briefly and nodded hesitantly almost.

"Yes sir, it is." Heyward said in an almost low voice.

Munro looked at Hawkeye and the others with a bit of coldness.

"Well, despite what Major Heyward saw," Munro began, "the militia will not be released, because I need more definite proof that it was indeed a war party. This meeting is over, the militia stays."

"Does the rule of English law no longer govern? Has it been replaced by absolutism?" Jack Winthrop yelled out angrily.

"If English law cannot be trusted maybe these people would do better making their own peace with the French!" Natalia yelled.

"That is sedition!" Munro yelled.

"No!" Heyward yelled as he took a step further in front of Munro and Natalia and Hawkeye.

Everyone looked at Heyward with a confused stare. Heyward looked at Natalia, as she was staring at Munro with anger. Heyward turned to Munro.

"Sir, please excuse Natalia," Heyward said almost softly, "she nor the others will not go and try to make peace with the French, she's only speaking out of anger."

Heyward turned back and looked at Natalia with almost pleading eyes.

"She knows that to DO such a thing would be considered SEDITION." Heyward added while staring at Natalia.

Hawkeye looked at Heyward with more surprise and a bit of shock. Was he actually defending and trying to cover up for Natalia? Why? Hawkeye turned his head away from Heyward, Munro and everyone and briefly smirked. He knew why, course he did.

Natalia looked at Heyward with angry eyes. She didn't need to be defended, and she knew exactly what she was saying, regardless if it resulted in treason or not.

"Major Heyward," Natalia began, her voice somewhat filled with anger, "I don't need your help. I know EXACTLY what I'm saying. So please, go back to standing over there in the corner and being the silent soldier guidepost that you are for Colonel Munro."

Heyward looked at her with hurt eyes. He blinked twice while briefly looking down and then back up at her with a hurt expression.

"Alright then, MISS." Heyward said in an almost cold tone, before taking a step back and crossing his arms in defense.

"Anyone fomenting or advocating the leaving of Fort William Henry will be hung for sedition. Anyone actually CAUGHT leaving will be shot for desertion." Munro said strongly. "Now my decision is final. Get out!"

Hawkeye, Uncas, Chingachook, and the others turned to leave—including Natalia. However before Natalia turned to leave, she looked at Heyward, who was standing a few feet behind Colonel Munro, staring somewhere down at the floor, looking to be in deep thought—and what Natalia thought was a hint of hurt on his face. She didn't mean to hurt him, but she had to stand for what she thought was right, just as her father, Chingachook had taught her.

After Hawkeye and the others left, Munro looked at Major Heyward briefly as Munro was walking away to a corner desk in the room.

"Major Heyward, keep an eye on them," Munro commanded, "make sure they don't actually try to leave or persuade or help anyone else to leave and if they do, report it to me immediately."

Major Heyward nodded hesitantly.

"Yes sir," Heyward said in a low voice before leaving out the room.

As Hawkeye and Natalia walked out, with Uncas and Chingachook following, Hawkeye looked at Natalia with a smirk.

"I think you hurt the major's feelings, in there." Hawkeye said.

Natalia sighed and frowned. Hawkeye laughed.

"He's got a heart for you, Natalia." Hawkeye said with a smirk. "I think he may be even falling in love with you."

Natalia looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"And what makes you say that?" Natalia asked.

"Probably the way he defended you to his colonel." Uncas said with a smile and a laugh from Hawkeye.

Just then, Major Heyward walked out and Hawkeye saw it. Quickly Hawkeye moved around Natalia and walked to Heyward and touched his arm. Heyward sighed slightly with frustration and hesitantly turned and looked at Hawkeye with upset eyes.

"YES, Nathaniel?" Heyward said almost coldly.

Hawkeye stared at him up and down with a smirk before answering. Hawkeye then shook his head and laughed a bit.

"Thank you, in there, for saying what you saw." Hawkeye said with a smirk and a shrug. "Also for defending my sister."

Heyward shrugged and looked away and then down carelessly.

"Well, it wasn't much appreciated by her so.." Heyward responded in almost a low voice before his voice trailed off.

Natalia walked over to Hawkeye and Heyward and looked at Heyward with slight guilt.

"That's not true Duncan." Natalia said softly.

"Isn't it though?" Heyward said with a slight frown. "You making that rude comment to me in there. I was only trying to help you."

Hawkeye looked at Natalia and smiled.

"Yeah, he was only trying to help you, Natalia." Hawkeye joked with a smile.

Natalia looked at Hawkeye with a frown.

"Nathaniel, not now." Natalia said.

Hawkeye laughed and shook his head and turned and walked away. Heyward rolled his eyes at Hawkeye.

"Duncan, I don't NEED help on this." Natalia said. "There are people on this fort who's families will be killed because of Munro not honoring promises. It might be better if we made peace with the French."

"No! It wouldn't!" Heyward yelled.

Natalia looked at Heyward with a frown, and walked away.

"And why's that, Major!" Natalia yelled as she was walking away.

"Because they'll HANG you for sedition!" Heyward yelled, while walking after her.

Natalia stopped and turned and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"So?" Natalia snapped. "If they do, I'll die for something I believed in and—"

"I don't want you to die, or—or be charged with sedition." Heyward blurted out quickly.

It was a blurted out statement that even Uncas, Hawkeye and Chingachook heard from where they were standing. Natalia looked at Heyward and saw his face held an expression of sadness and a bit of fear. She walked over closer to him and hugged him warmly. Heyward frowned as he hugged her back warmly. Hawkeye smiled.

"I've got money on it that by the time this French and north war is over, those two will be married." Hawkeye joked with a smile.

Uncas looked at Hawkeye with an almost disgusted frown.

"Major Duncan Heyward as a brother-in-law?" Uncas asked, with Hawkeye laughing at the humorous comment.

"Please don't do this, Natalia." Heyward whispered in her ear.

Natalia released her hug from Heyward and took his hands into hers and smiled briefly.

"Meet me later, by the fire. We'll talk then." Natalia said in almost a whisper.

Before Heyward could answer, Natalia walked away back over to where Hawkeye and the others were, as they all walked away. Before walking away, Hawkeye caught a glimpse of Heyward's expression. As Heyward watched them walk away, he looked troubled, confused but like a man in love, but lost, lost as to what to do, or even how to feel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme Song: "The Kiss" ~ The Last Of The Mohicans {Film Version}<strong>_

It wasn't but a short time later, when Duncan walked to the fire lit area where some men and women were dancing around, a man was playing a nice, somewhat loud tune with a violin. As he walked further in the area, he saw Natalia sitting on the ground by the fire. She was staring into the fire endlessly. He had thought Cora was beautiful but after seeing Natalia, he knew Natalia was even more beautiful. He sat down beside her and stared at her.

"I'm here," Heyward said in a low voice.

Natalia looked at him and smiled. She took his hand into hers and held it.

"This tune, the man is playing." Natalia said softly.

Heyward looked at the man playing the tune on the violin and then he looked back at Natalia.

"I don't—I don't know it." Heyward said.

Natalia shook her head.

"I don't either, but its so foretelling. You can hear it in every note he plays." Natalia said softly.

Heyward scoffed and briefly smiled. He then stared at her and frowned.

"Don't do this, Natalia." Heyward said. "Don't leave this fort."

Natalia stared at him. He looked down and shook his head slightly.

"I—I feel like in this short time, I've become attached to you." Heyward said softly. "I think I'm infatuated."

Heyward looked at her and laughed briefly.

"Strangely the same way Cora is infatuated with Nathaniel Poe." He added.

Natalia leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Heyward looked at her with complete surprise, while blinking repeatedly. Her brief, simple kiss felt almost like heaven to Heyward. Heyward was a soldier, but honestly, Cora was the only woman he had ever loved or wanted, and despite Cora rejecting him, there had been no other that he had romanced other than her. Heyward leaned forward and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. It was a kiss that was filled with emotion and passion that Heyward had only read about but had never experienced. As Natalia wrapped her arms around him, he deepened the kiss and she pulled him down to the ground on top of her. As they continued their passionate kiss, Heyward felt as if he was in this amazing euphoria of bliss he had never felt before, that kiss had turned on every fiery passion he had within him.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye and Uncas decided to take a walk around to tell the others of their meeting with Munro. They also were planning on helping some others leave—sedition or not, they felt it was the right thing to do. As they were walking around, Hawkeye stopped in his tracks and looked at what was in front of him with COMPLETE surprise. He grabbed Uncas's arm.<p>

"Uncas! Uncas look!" Hawkeye said with a smile as he stared at the area where there was a fire lit.

"Look at what? What's going on?" Uncas asked.

Hawkeye pointed at the area of the lit fire, where people were dancing all around. There lying on the ground, Uncas and Hawkeye saw Major Heyward and Natalia passionately kissing. Uncas raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Is that—Major Heyward," Uncas began, "with—with Nata—"

"Natalia, yes I believe it IS." Hawkeye said as she stared at Heyward and Natalia with a smile.

Uncas's smile quickly left.

"That's it, I'm going over there." Uncas said as he took a step to walk towards the fire.

Hawkeye held him back, and looked at Uncas briefly.

"Don't Uncas." Hawkeye said. "Just as you have a heart for Alice Munro and I for Cora, the major has a heart for Natalia."

Hawkeye looked at Heyward and Natalia and shook his head with a brief smirk.

"He loves her." Hawkeye said.

"I—never said I loved Alice Munro, not yet." Uncas said hesitantly. "Besides, she hasn't even spoken to me yet."

Hawkeye looked at Uncas and laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"She will, little brother." Hawkeye said with a smile. "Come on, we have to get to Jack and inform the others."

Hawkeye and Uncas walked away.

As Heyward and Natalia continued passionately kissing by the fire, there was a fire that was igniting between them, a fire and a love, however little did they know, with love—always comes tragedy….

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. The Passion of Love

As Heyward and Natalia were on their way walking to the cabin where Heyward was staying, they were laughing happily. They had spent the better part of four hours together.

"So then I told my father, he was crazy for thinking that I could climb a mountain that high." Natalia said with a laugh from Heyward. "But I did."

As Natalia walked away from him a few feet, Heyward grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms warmly. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm sure you did, you look strong enough to do such a thing." Heyward said.

Natalia laughed and lightly rested her head on his chest and scoffed.

"Looks can be deceiving." Natalia said lightly.

As Heyward kissed her on the top of the head as Hawkeye, Uncas, Cora and Chingachook walked up to where they were. Hawkeye smiled and shook his head. Like he didn't see the romance between Heyward and his sister, Natalia coming, course he did. As Heyward and Natalia were locked in a passionate kiss, Hawkeye cleared his throat, which got the two's attention. Heyward looked at Hawkeye and raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Well looks like you two sure have gotten—cozy." Hawkeye said with a smirk.

Natalia laughed as she hugged Heyward to her.

"Yeah, I think its safe to say who I'm taking with me to Kentucky." Natalia said with a smile.

Heyward scoffed and smiled.

"Oh, well now, that's a change I'd have to get use to." Heyward said with a slight sigh and nod. "Oh um, I remembered I have to go see Colonel Munro now."

Heyward gave a quick kiss on the lips to Natalia, which made Hawkeye laugh briefly.

"I'll see you later?" Heyward said.

Natalia nodded with a smile, her cheeks blushing bright red.

Heyward nodded with a smile, his eyes twinkling with admiration for Hawkeye's sister, oh yeah, Hawkeye could definitely tell. As Heyward walked away, Hawkeye walked over to Natalia and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Hawkeye joked, with laughter from Natalia.

Natalia pushed Hawkeye's arm off her shoulder and laughed.

"First comes courting, THEN marriage, big brother." Natalia said with a wink and a smile.

Chingachook smiled and nodded.

"I think you'd be happy with him," Chingachook said, smiling. "His heart is pure like sand for you, as clear as the waters of many oceans for your love."

Natalia raised an eyebrow at her father and looked with surprise. She knew her father was having one of his many discernment visions about Heyward, and Chingachook's discernment visions were always truth. Natalia laughed and quickly went over and hugged her father with a quick but joyful laugh.

"Good, I'm glad father," Natalia said happily.

Cora smiled happily, she didn't want to seem too happy however, but she was relieved that Heyward had found someone else and that finally she was free from his constant unwanted love advances.

"You're lucky," Cora added with a smile. "Duncan's a great man, he'll take great care of you."

Natalia nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure he will, I've already fallen for him, he's wonderful."

Uncas patted Natalia on the shoulder lightly.

"Just go easy on the children for right now." Uncas joked with a laugh from Hawkeye, Natalia and Chingachook. "I'm too young to be an uncle."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme Song: "The Kiss" ~ The Last Of the Mohicans {film version}<strong>_

Later that night, Natalia was lying in Heyward's arms, on Heyward's bed in his room, as Heyward was telling her the story of how he became to be a soldier, the fights and the wars he had been through with Colonel Munro, as a soldier and how he came to meet Colonel Munro, all that Heyward had told her was very interesting to Natalia. He was telling her the stories with such life and vivid descriptions that it was as if she were reading some exciting adventure book.

"And so that's why we're in a war with the French." Heyward said with a sigh, as he gently brushed hair back from her face, with her head on his lap. "I must tell you though, this is quite different than any other war I've faced with Colonel Munro."

Heyward frowned and shook his head slightly.

"This one is more—violent, bloodier." Heyward continued. "Anything—ANYTHING could go wrong during this war, anyone could die. It's almost frightening."

Natalia sat up and turned to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"You could handle it though, Duncan." Natalia said in a low voice with a slight smile. "I trust you, wholeheartedly."

Heyward stared at her and then looked away and scoffed.

"No, don't do that." Heyward said with a slight smirk. "That means your life is in my hands, that's too much responsibility."

Natalia nodded and looked at him with seriousness.

"I see." Natalia replied in a low voice as she looked away from him.

He slightly rolled his eyes at her and then raised an eyebrow.

"Although it's a responsibility I'm willing to take," Heyward said in a low voice, "especially since I love you."

Natalia looked up at him with a confused frown.

"What—wait, I'm sorry, come again?" Natalia said, believing her ears truly failed her and she misheard his words.

Heyward laughed briefly and shook his head.

"I said—I love you." Heyward said strongly. "At least, I feel like I do. I know we haven't known each other long, Natalia, but I feel like I've been struck all at once from the moment of meeting you. I love you, Natalia."

Natalia scoffed and smiled as she stared at him. Her heart melting from his words.

"I love you too, Duncan." Natalia said warmly.

Heyward looked away, nodded and scoffed with a brief smile.

"Yes, sure." Heyward replied sarcastically.

Natalia turned his face around to face her, lightly. She stared into his eyes directly with seriousness.

"I mean it, I love you Duncan." Natalia said warmly.

Heyward frowned briefly, and nodded. He looked down and shook his head slightly with a faint smile.

"I'm so glad I met you, I really do _**love**_ you Natalia." Heyward said sincerely.

Natalia smiled as she passionately kissed him. He kissed her back with full emotion. Oh there they were again-her passionate, powerful kisses that sent his heart afire with every second his lips were touching hers. As he lightly pushed her down on the bed and lied on top of her, continuing their passionate kiss, it was as if nothing else mattered in that moment but she and him. That night would be the night that they would experience a love, a physical love so strong, so powerful that nothing could divide it…..or so they thought…for little did they know of the horrific, fatal tragedy that lied ahead...


	3. Heyward's Changing Ways

~EARLY The Next Morning ~

Cora felt as if she were fighting a losing battle as she argued with her father over the fact that Hawkeye had helped several colonials leave the fort on the day before, to protect their homes from being pillaged. Colonial Munro was planning on charging Hawkeye with sedition and hanging him.

"Father, you CAN'T do this! Please!" Cora yelled to Colonel Munro, with Heyward standing in the room nearby as well.

Colonel Munro looked up at Cora and frowned.

"Cora, I'm sorry but he committed a crime and so he MUST be punished just like any other criminal." Colonel Munro replied strongly. "No matter what he's done for my children!"

"No, but he was only doing what he felt was right!" Cora argued loudly.

Cora looked at Heyward with pleading eyes.

"Duncan do something." Cora pleaded to him.

Heyward looked at her with a slight frown and then looked away and nodded. He thought of Natalia, Natalia was of course Hawkeye's brother and Natalia was the woman Heyward was in love with.

"Colonel Munro couldn't we give Nathaniel Poe another chance?" Heyward asked in a low voice. "After all, he did save Cora, Alice and myself from danger."

Colonel Munro looked at Heyward with a frown. He couldn't believe Heyward was defending such a man such as Hawkeye, especially seeing as how Heyward had always looked critically at someone like Hawkeye in the past. Colonel Munro had wondered what had changed Major Heyward.

"NO, Major Heyward, I am sorry but this man HAS committed crimes that are beyond excusable and subject to be hung and that's final and that is justice."

"Justice!" Cora yelled. "If that's justice, then the sooner the French blow the English army away with their guns, the better it will be for the people here!"

"You do not know what you're saying!" Colonel Munro yelled.

"Yes I know exactly what I'm saying!" Cora yelled with emotion. "And if its sedition, than I'm guilty of sedition too!"

Cora angrily marched out of the room and Heyward sighed with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't let this happen. Natalia would be devastated if her brother was killed. He had to do something.

"Excuse me for a brief moment, will you Colonel Munro?" Heyward said.

Colonel Munro nodded, without even looking up from his paper at Heyward.

"Major Heyward?" Colonel Munro called out, before Heyward left out the room.

Heyward stopped and slightly sighed again.

"Yes, sir?" Heyward replied.

Colonel Munro looked at Heyward sternly.

"Don't EVER refute me in front of Cora again." Colonel Munro scolded. "My decisions are final, and I'm not sure when you started siding with these—these colonials, but I must prefer the old Major Heyward, the Major Heyward, who couldn't stand to give a bit of relief to those who don't live their lives by OUR leave, I prefer THAT major, to this new, 'colonial, Indian loving' one that is of absolutely no need to me and my army, is that clear?"

Heyward looked down and blinked repeatedly, while swallowing hard. Heyward nodded hesitantly.

"Yes sir I understand and I apologize." Heyward responded in a low voice before walking out the room.

Heyward left the room to go find Cora, he had looked for her for almost twenty minutes and finally found her on her way down to where Hawkeye was being held in a cell in the fort. Heyward quickly grabbed her arm lightly.

"Cora," Heyward said lightly. "Don't worry about Nathaniel. I'll keep talking to your father and trust me, Nathaniel won't be hanged. I give you my word."

Cora looked at Heyward with tearful eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" Cora asked. "My father was very adamant that Nathaniel—"

"I'll KEEP talking to him, I promise." Heyward said with assurance. "He's Natalia's brother and I love Natalia, Cora, so I promise I won't let Nathaniel be hanged"

Cora stared at Heyward with surprise. She had never seen Heyward say he loved anyone other than her before. It was surprising and also relieving to hear him speak lovingly of someone else other than her. She nodded and he quickly hugged her close.


	4. I love you

When Natalia awakened that morning, she awakened to see Heyward sitting beside her, gently brushing the hair from her face. As she slowly peered her eyes open to look at him, he scoffed and smiled briefly.

"Morning sweet pea," he said in a low voice. "You're awakening late."

Natalia sat up in bed and yawned slightly and smiled.

"Oh? Its still early morning though?" Natalia asked.

Heyward shook his head slightly.

"It's almost noon." Heyward replied.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist and nodded.

"I think it was all the—physical activities that took place last night that made you overly tired." Heyward said with a faint smile.

Natalia laughed and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That may have been it." Natalia said with a smile. "I never sleep late like this. Father always taught me that being early to rise, is the sign of a great warrior."

Heyward hugged her back and laughed briefly.

"Your father, Chingachook is a smart man." Heyward said with a smile. "And he's quite right."

Natalia laughed.

"Well, you have to get dressed right away," Heyward said. "Colonel Munro has reached an agreement with the French and we're surrendering and leaving the fort today."

Natalia looked up at Heyward with a serious look and an eyebrow raised.

"Oh? Just like that?" Natalia asked. "There will be no malice between Colonel Munro and the French at all?"

Heyward shook his head with a serious frown.

"No, why should there be?" Heyward replied. "I must admit, I was against Colonel Munro surrendering. I mean I'd have rather stayed in this fort and just dug our graves here and died rather than to have surrendered, but in the end, its Colonel Munro's decision so, we're going home."

Natalia nodded with an unsure look. Sure Heyward made it sound as easy and as carefree as a simple surrender, but Natalia, being an American Indian, a STRONG American Indian, she knew better. She had the instincts of her father Chingachook, no matter if her mother was white or not, her instincts, her discernment came from her father and right now, her instincts and discernment was telling her that something was right about this 'sudden agreement' between Colonel Munro and the French, however, Natalia decided not to speak to Heyward about it, not yet, not until she felt much more of a instinctive feeling than she was feeling at that moment. Natalia hugged him close and sighed briefly.

"Do you still mean what you said yesterday, Duncan?" Natalia asked in a low voice. "About you loving me?"

Heyward scoffed with a brief frown and laughed.

"Of course Natalia." Heyward responded. "Why would it change from last night to this morning? In fact, when we leave the fort, even though I wanted to go back to England, I've agreed to come with you to Kentucky, and I'd like for us to be married."

Natalia looked up at Heyward with a surprised look.

"What? Are you serious, Duncan?" Natalia asked.

Heyward's smile faded, he stared at the expression on her face, he'd seen that expression many times before—on Cora, whenever he propositioned the idea of marriage to her. He looked down and frowned slightly, his face red with embarrassment.

"Well, yes but—but if you refuse, then-alright." Heyward said in a low, disappointed tone. "I mean, I know I don't look like Nathaniel or Uncas—I mean they're your brothers, but-do you understand what I'm saying? I know I'm not your idea of a knight in shining armor but—I'd like to marry you, because I love you Natalia, I do. Meeting you was the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and—and I've become severely attached to you now."

Heyward looked down and shrugged with a disappointed look. Natalia stared at him with a smile. Every time she looked at him, her heart melted. She laughed.

"Oh Duncan, you ARE my idea of a knight in shining armor." Natalia said as she hugged him warmly.

He laughed briefly.

"I love you very much and to me, you are the greatest knight in shining armor I've ever met." Natalia said warmly. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Heyward laughed and hugged her back closely.

"Good, because now that I've become so attached, I can't see myself being without you." Heyward said in a low voice.

Natalia pushed him back and passionately kissed him, he began to kiss her back but knew if he didn't stop himself from being so wrapped up and enamored in the passion they were sharing at that moment, they'd never prepare to leave the fort. He lightly pushed her away and laughed briefly and nodded.

"Um, alright, we should stop and I should let you get dressed." Heyward said with a smile.

Natalia nodded with a smile. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be waiting for you out front, alright?" Heyward said.

Natalia nodded.

"Great, I love you." Natalia said, smiling.

Heyward nodded with a smile.

"Love you too." He replied before leaving the room.

Natalia sighed happily. How did it all come to be? That just three days ago, she was searching for someone to share her visions and her dreams with and here came Major Duncan Heyward. Her father, Chingachook, told her that he had a great vision that Wakan Tunka would send her someone who would show to her love, a great love like she had never known before, and indeed Wakan Tunka did. However, her father also told her that he saw in his vision a great blood shed that was soon to occur, a great blood shed that would impact Natalia, him, Uncas and Hawkeye, however Chingachook couldn't tell to whom the blood that was shed belonged to, however in just a matter of hours, it would all be tragically revealed.


	5. Blood Shed & Goodbye

As Heyward, Natalia, Uncas, Hawkeye, Cora, Alice, Chingachook, Colonel Munro and the many others from the fort, made their way out the fort, pass the French army, in the direction home, all was pretty much quiet. As Heyward was walking and talking with Natalia, Cora walked up beside the two and lightly put her hand on Heyward's shoulder. Heyward glanced at her and briefly smiled.

"Cora, hello." Heyward said briefly before going back to talk to Natalia.

Cora smiled briefly, my, my, Cora thought. Heyward truly had forgotten about being in love with Cora. He barely looked her way.

"Um, may I talk to you—alone for a moment, Duncan?" Cora asked.

Heyward slightly frowned; he truly didn't feel like talking with Cora at that moment, when he was talking with Natalia, it was as if he were in a never ending verbal journey that he didn't want to be taken away from. Natalia smiled at Cora politely.

Heyward nodded hesitantly and briefly faked a smile.

"Natalia, sweetheart, could you—"

"Hey, sure," Natalia interrupted. "Um, I'll just walk back here and chat up with Nathaniel." Natalia said.

Natalia briefly kissed Heyward on the lips before walking back in the opposite direction, towards Uncas, Hawkeye and Chingachook.

Cora looked at Heyward and smiled.

"So, things are going beautifully with you and Natalia, I see." Cora said amusingly.

Heyward laughed and nodded as he bit down on his lower lip briefly.

"Yes they are, Cora." Heyward said in almost a low voice. "I love her immensely. She's agreed to marry me once we travel to Kentucky from here."

Cora gasped with a smile.

"Oh Duncan, that's wonderful!" Cora exclaimed as she hugged Heyward tightly.

Heyward hugged her back and laughed.

"It is," he replied with a smile. "Its almost as if fate brought her to me. I was feeling so—so heartbroken that you hadn't decided on me as your—life mate, that it was as if fate brought me someone who truly would love me and not—reject me. Its—amazing."

Cora's smile faded and she put on a look of guilt. Boy, he sure had a way of making her feel bad, didn't he?

Cora looked down and frowned briefly.

"Oh Duncan, I didn't mean to reject you," Cora said gently, "it was just that I wasn't—"

"No, no Cora," Heyward interrupted. "Its quite alright, I'm glad it worked out the way it did, because if it hadn't I'd have never met Natalia and I'm glad I did because I love her SO much. Its as if I've finally—FINALLY found love—true love and its just—splendid. "

Cora looked away and nodded, still with her embarrassed look. Heyward looked at her and laughed. He put his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"We'll always be friends, Cora, as a best friend, I'll always—Konoronhkwa." Heyward said with a smile.

Cora looked at him with a confused frown.

"What did you say?" Cora asked. "What does that mean?"

Heyward laughed.

"It means I love you in Native American." Heyward replied. "Natalia taught me."

Cora looked at him with surprise.

"My, MY! She IS having an effect on you." Cora said with a laugh from Heyward. "I'm glad and happy for you though, Duncan, I truly am."

Heyward nodded with a faint smile.

"Thank you and hey, maybe we'll decide to have a double wedding, you and Nathaniel and Natalia and I."

Cora and Heyward laughed.

As they all walked through a huge, green, grassy clearing, Heyward and Natalia were chatting away endlessly. Heyward was now riding on a horse as they traveled along, with Natalia sitting in front of him on the horse as well.

"So if we had a girl, I'd name her Brittania Yellow River." Natalia said with a laugh. "I like that."

Heyward put his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her close back towards him on the horse. He wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek, smiled and sighed.

"Oh well I had hoped if we had a girl, we'd name her after her beautiful mother," Heyward said glowingly. "Natalia Yellow River, now _**I**_ like that name."

Natalia laughed and turned her head to look at him and they kissed passionately. At that moment, there came LOUD yelling and whistling from all around the area they were in. The loud noises broke Heyward and Natalia from their passionate kissing moment, and Heyward looked all around him with suspicious eyes, as did Colonel Munro and everyone else with him.

"What was that?" Heyward said in a low voice.

Natalia eyed the woods around them suspiciously. She thought the noises sounded familiar but she wasn't sure. Suddenly, from out of every area in the woods came THOUSANDS of Huron Indians. Heyward's eyes suddenly widened as he saw the Indians attacking the colonials and others who were with him and Colonel Munro.

"Good God!" Heyward shouted as he quickly jumped off his horse and pulled out the sword he had on him.

**Theme Song: "Fort Battle & The Kiss - (film version)" ~ Last of The Mohicans Soundtrack**

Quickly Natalia jumped off the horse as well and began fighting Huron Indians who were approaching her to attack her. In a matter of minutes, the entire area that Colonel Munro and his people were in was SWARMED with Huron Indians attacking and killing those in Colonel Munro's group, with Hawkeye, Uncas, Chingachook, Heyward and Natalia and even Cora fighting back against the Huron Indians who were approaching them at every step. As this fight went on, Heyward had distanced himself FAR away from Natalia, and was fighting with Huron Indians far away from where she was. As Natalia slashed one Huron indian's neck, another Huron Indian ran up behind her and took a long, sharp sword and stabbed it HARD and directly into Natalia's back. As Heyward had just killed another Huron Indian, he managed to see all of what had just occurred with Natalia, as did Hawkeye and Uncas. As Natalia dropped to her knees, with minor spews of blood spurting from her mouth, a look of horror and shock instantly flashed on her face. Heyward looked at Natalia with complete HORROR.

"NATALIA!" Heyward yelled with shock.

"Oh God no!" Hawkeye yelled.

Before Hawkeye or Uncas could run over to save Natalia from being finished off by the Huron Indian who had just stabbed her, Heyward quickly ran with all his strength over to where Natalia and the Huron Indian was and just as the Huron Indian was about to slash Natalia's throat, Heyward quickly pushed the Huron Indian away from Natalia and as the Huron Indian ran back over to attack Heyward, Heyward angrily and swiftly took his sword and completely decapitated the Indian. Immediately, the Huron Indian fell down dead. As Natalia collapsed to the ground in weakness, Heyward quickly fell to her knees and scooped her up in his arms. Her eyes were barely open and her mouth was covered in blood, he quickly put his hand over the bloody wound in her back and looked at her with panic.

"I love you Duncan." Natalia said weakly.

"No! No, don't you say your 'I love you's' now." Heyward said with a cracking voice that was filled with emotion. "You are NOT dying on me!"

Immediately Hawkeye ran over to Heyward. Hawkeye looked at Natalia with a frown of hurt, despair. He already knew without Heyward having to tell him anything. Tears filled Hawkeye's eyes.

"Major, lets go!" Hawkeye said strongly. "We're getting in a canoe and getting out of here!"

Quickly Heyward stood up, with Natalia in his arms and he, Hawkeye, Uncas, Chinagchook, Alice and Cora and another one of Colonel Munro's soldiers ran down towards the river, where there were two canoes. Cora, Hawkeye, Alice, Uncas and Chingachook got into one and Heyward, Natalia Colonel Munro's soldier got into the other. Heyward placed Natalia in the soldier's arms. Natalia looked at Heyward as she was slightly coughing up blood.

"I'm so cold, Duncan." Natalia said weakly.

Heyward looked at her with his eyes clouded with tears. He quickly knelt in front of her and took her hand in his tightly. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Shh, don't speak sweetheart, alright?" Heyward said tearfully. "You'll be fine, I promise, just don't talk and don't go to sleep, alright?"

Natalia nodded weakly as light tears streamed from her eyes.

"I love you Duncan." Natalia said weakly.

Heyward frowned deeply as light tears streamed from his eyes. he kissed her again gently.

"I love you too, Natalia, always." Heyward said through light tears.

Heyward stood up and quickly began to sail the canoe out to water, trailing behind the boat Hawkeye and the others were in.

**Theme Song: "The Kiss" ~ The Last of The Mohicans {Film Version}**

It took only a matter of minutes for them all to arrive at the caves and all during the canoe ride, Natalia was wheezing and gasping for air, unbeknown to Heyward and as Uncas, Hawkeye, Alice, Cora, Chingachook and Colonel Munro's other soldier arrived in the caves, Heyward was the last to enter with Natalia in his arms. And as Heyward walked in with Natalia in his arms, Hawkeye, Uncas and Chingachook went over to Heyward. Hawkeye looked at Natalia with worried, fearful eyes, while Chingachook was staring at Natalia with fear, nothing but unbridled fear, and Uncas? Uncas was staring with despair and severe hurt, it was written all over Uncas's face.

"How is she?" Hawkeye asked in a low, slightly tearful voice.

Heyward quickly sat down on a rock a foot or two away from Uncas, Chingachook and Hawkeye and looked at Natalia. Her eyes were closed, she was pale. Heyward shook her gently.

"Natalia sweetheart, wake up." Heyward said lightly as he shook her.

However Natalia didn't awaken. She lied in his arms—still. Heyward shook her again.

"Natalia? Natalia wake up sweetheart, we're ok for now, wake up so we can try to get you some help." Heyward said again as he shook her.

Natalia still didn't awaken. Heyward frowned deeply and shook her again—HARDER this time.

"Natalia?" Heyward repeated with a now worried and nervous voice. "Natalia please wake up, wake up sweetheart we're—"

Heyward stopped and looked away as he broke into severe tears. Hawkeye turned and walked away as he himself began to break into severe tears. Hawkeye already knew. Chingachook went to sit on the ground, a few feet away and looked away from everyone as he broke into silent tears. His baby girl, his only daughter—was gone. Chingachook was beyond crushed, he was on the brink of being emotionally broken. Heyward shook Natalia HARDER.

"Natalia! Natalia PLEASE wake up—pl—please!" Heyward said through severe tears.

Heyward continued shaking her hard to no avail. Uncas walked over closer to Heyward as tears streamed from his eyes.

"She's gone Major," Uncas said between tears. "Let me have her, she's gone."

As Uncas tried to grab her, Heyward pushed him away quickly as he continued to cry.

"NO!" Heyward yelled through severe tears. "She's-she's NOT gone! NO! NO!"

"Yes she is Major! I'm Sorry." Uncas said tearfully as he pulled Natalia from his arms.

As soon as Uncas took Natalia from his arms and walked away, Heyward jumped up and was quickly making his way over to Uncas, but Hawkeye held him back.

"No! No let me go!" Heyward said through severe tears as he struggled to get away from Hawkeye, who was holding him back. 'She's not dead! She—she—she's not! No! She—she's not! She's not-"

Heyward then dropped to his knees while continuing to cry severely, as Hawkeye hugged him close. Heyward slightly buried his face into Hawkeye's shoulder and cried out loudly and severely as Hawkeye frowned with tears streaming.

"No! No! Natalia's not dead! No!" Heyward yelled through severe, hysterical, loud tears.

This was the beginning of a tragic end for Major Duncan Heyward….


End file.
